kaijinfandomcom-20200214-history
Kikkaijin Gangaru
Gangaru(ガンガル Gangaru) is a kangaroo/spring-based Kikkajin that appeared in Episode 1 of Kamen Rider Stronger. His name could also translate as Gangal, Gungal, Gungaru, or Kangaru. He is voiced by Mahito Tsujimura, while his human form is played by Kiyoshi Hitomi. Appearance Kikkajin Gangaru’s upper-half of his body almost has the shape of a kangaroo with a spring-like appearance. He has two small shoulders guard, horn-like ears, and a nozzle-like mouth. His lower body-half is simply black legs with a big buckle and a tail sticking out in the back. He also has a small, mechanical baby kangaroo sticking out of his “pouch”. Biography During a boat tour on a hover boat, some of the tourist reveal themselves as Soldiers of an evil organization, Black Satan. One of them was one of Black Satan’s Kikkajins, Gangaru. Gangaru and the Black Satan Soldiers hijack the hover boat and have it head toward a different location as part of their operation. One the of the tourist tries to escape, but Gangaru kills him. When the hover boat goes really close to a beach, a man in a motorcycle, named Shigeru Jo, follows them in a motorcycle. When the hover boat stops on the beach, the Black Satan Soldiers fight against Shigeru. While still on the boat, Gangaru finds out that the boat was stopped by Shigeru’s partner, Electro-Wave Human Tackle, also know as Yuriko Mizaki. Tackle briefly fights with Gangaru until he runs off and disappears. Shigeru and Yurika investigate at a hotel where Black Satan’s high-ranking officer, Titan, tried to kidnap Yuriko. When Shigeru manages to save her, the Black Satan Soldiers tell Gangaru about this at the beach. There, Shigeru appears as Kamen Rider Stronger. Stronger fights off the Black Satan Soldiers and then fights against Gangaru. Titan orders more Black Satan Soldiers to help Gangaru out, but when Stronger fights them off as well, Titan tells Gangaru not to do anything else until they can find out who Stronger is and to continue with their operation. Afterwards, Tackle confronts a Gardener in a greenhouse and says that she knows that he’s Gangaru. When the Gardener reveals that he truly is Gangaru, Tackle fights against him and some Black Satan Soldiers that have appeared. Tackle had the upper hand in the fight, but Gangaru knocks her out and has her hung upside-down outside. He reveals that the operation is to get people in town to buy flowers that can unleash poisonous gas after being bought. Shigeru appears and transforms into Kamen Rider Stronger to save Yuriko. Stronger fights off the Black Satan Soldiers and then fights against Gangaru for the second time. When Gangaru hits Stronger with a really fast attack, Stronger uses his Stronger Image Replay to find out that the attack came from the spring-load Joey head on Gangaru’s chest. So Stronger damages the Joey head with an electrified kick and hits Gangaru with an electrified rider chop. Finally, Stronger uses Stronger Electro Kick, sending a flow of electricity through Gangaru’s body and making him explode. Powers/Abilities Gangaru Bazooka: The mechanical baby kangaroo sticking out of Gangaru’s pouch can shoot ammunition from it’s nozzle-like mouth like a machine gun. Bombs: Gangaru can throw small, mechanical ball-shaped bombs that explode after being thrown. Human Disguise: Gangaru can disguise himself as a human gardener. Gangaru Phantom Attack: Being based off of a kangaroo and a spring, Gangaru can jump up high in the ground after landing onto the ground like an actual spring to attack his opponent. Joey Head Spring: Gangaru can launch the Joey head from his chest with a spring connected to hit his opponent. This attack happens really quickly to the point where it can’t be seen coming. Category:Kamen Rider Kaijin Category:Kaijin That Kill Category:Robot Kaijin Category:Mammal Kaijin Category:Object-Based Kaijin Category:Hybrid Kaijin Category:First Kaijin